


The Disadvantages Of Phone Sex

by Blade_of_Slash (Halkyon_Blade)



Series: Intimate Exercises (It's Just Porn, Really...) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fashion freakout, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Totally a possible senario, crack!fic, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyon_Blade/pseuds/Blade_of_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to hear Loki's voice. Needs to see him. Even in his head.</p><p>Smutty crack!fic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disadvantages Of Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VYCTAZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCTAZ/gifts).



> This came to life after a boredom induced phone-call with VYCTAZ... It is unwise o let us get too much into a convertation, as it seems...!

Iron Man was desperate. He run a hand through his sweaty hair and let out a heavy sigh. It was like his watch was frozen. He tapped a fingernail on the clear glass cover of the expensive watch and brought it to his ear, to make sure it was still functioning. Unfortunally it did. He slumbed back in his chair and tried to focus on the monotonus and too boring voices of the arguing board members around the huge table. He could never understand why he had to attend these meetings; it was pointless. He never made any inquiries, offered ideas, or even paid atention. He had a suspicion Peper dragged him with her just to spite him. 

If it only wasn't for those existential tortures of boredom currently inflicted on him by his duties, he could now be under warm blankets , snuggled closely with his lover. His mind went wandering again, this time picturing vividly and with longing those pale expands of smooth skin under his lips, raven black hair framing the sharp face that was twisted in pleasure, those burning green eyes, looking at him as if he was the only thing that mattered in this world... He bit his tongue to prevent a grunt of escaping his lips. Only the thought of Loki was enough to make him neary painfully hard. He needed to see him, hear his voice, touch him. He needed to get out of there.

He flipped his phone open under the table and send a number sequence to JARVIS via text message. He had installed the command in the AI for situations like this. The slightly overweight man at Tony's rightlet out a yelp of surprise, which cut his current sentence (one of the many about severity of western region economical disadvantages blah blah, not like Tony was istening) short, as all the lights in the room went out. Tony allowed himself a small satisfied grin in the dark, while the rest of the board members held their breath or shuffled uneasily. Finally, the backup power kicked in, and the faint red light from the EXIT signs illuminated the windowless room (previous exeriences indicated that windows in rooms full of important company assets were NOT okay). Furious and confused murmurs rose in volume, but they obediently gathered their papers and proceeded to evacuate the room. Even Peper looked confused. Success.

When outsidde he turned towards his friend and occasional babysitter.

"Pep, I doubt they'll fix it in time (of course they won't, I designed it that way) for a continuation of this lovely chinese-inspired torture. I'm out of here."

Peper shot him a smotheringly dissaproving look of 'I-know-what-you-did-last-summer' but nodded and went her way, probably back to her CEO overly demanding duties.

Tony hurried towards his car, as fast as he could while still looking the badass superhero/part-time-bussiness-man/bilionaire/playboy/philanthropist (etc etc), before she changed her mind and alled after him. He wanted Loki, wanted to be with him. But alas, Paris as a bit too far from his tower in NY. Damn Europeans and their meetings. Well.One soution left.

"Antony!" Loki's alluring voice chirped through the speaker, genuenly happy that the inventor was calling so soon. "Is the meeting already done with?"

"Hey, baby. You could say that, yeah." Either Loki knew him too well, or he recognized the mischievous smirk plastered on his face by the tone of his voice.

"What did you do this time, darling?" Tony knew that even if Loki was trying to hide it, he wholeheartedly approved of whatever the inventor had played against the people in the meeting. In the beautiful man's veins, after all, run liquid mischief instead of blood.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done, love." 

Loki purred.

"Good."

That did things to Tony. He was glad he reached the hotel before he managed to crush onto anything/one along the road in his daze. He threw the keys to the boy waiting by the front-entrance and practically run to his suite.

"Did you miss me, baby?" He put on his sexy voice, not caring at all that he shared the elevator with an elderly couple and a sour looking, rich woman.

"Of course I did, Antony."

"Tell me how much."

"I've been hard for you ever since you left me this morning. I'm aching for you." Tony had to hold onto the railing, lest his legs would collapse beneath him. This time he wasn't as succesful in holding back his groan. "I need to feel your hands all over me, your skin against mine. To listen to your voice wisper filthy words in my ear. I need you inside me, Antony...!" The voice on the other side of the phone sounded as breathless as he was. Tony imagined Loki touching himself as he spoke, and he could only do so much to restrain himself from reaching for the aching hardness in his pants. The elevator reached the floor with a ping and Tony launched out and scrambled for his room.

"Unfortunally you'll have to do only with my voice for now, baby." A soft moan reached him from the other man. "God, you can't imagine how hard you make me..."

Loki's breath hitched.

"How much?" His voice was small and breathless. Tony collapsed on his couch and unbuckled his pants.

"My pants were about to rip." A soft chuckle was the answer. "Are you touching yourself, Loki?" His voice was demanding, the same one he would use to tell Loki to spread his legs for him, or to fuck him senseless.

"Yes -ah!- yes, I am...!" Tony was going mad.

"What are you wearing?" Bad Tony.

"Mnn... Just your shirt... and my robe..."

"Ohh..." The thought of a naked Loki in just his shirt and a robe send stars dance behind his drooped eyelids. He firmly got hold of his cock and started strocking slowly. He needed a more detailed picture. "Which shirt? The Black Sabbath one?" Another moan after a particularly good stroke.

"N-no... A black one."

"Plain black? No banners?" Which shirt was that? He had no plain back ones.

"No, plain black, with a small blue design in the back."

"Is it brand shirt?"

"I do not know, you -ah!- you had it laying around in the room." 

"Then it's the Iron Maiden one." A hiss. "Right?"

"No, no. It's all black at the front, no picture, with a swirly blue design at the back."

"The one you gave me?"

"That had a snake on it and it was green, not blue."

"I can't remember at all...!"

"It -mmmmm- must be the one Barton gave you last Christmas. It had a blue design on it."

"Yes, of a hawk." Tony's fingers tightened around his member, tugging harder and faster the closer he came.

"Was it? Then it must be one you bought yourself and forgot about."

"But when?"

"Disn't we go shopping last month? We even had to -ah, Antony!- we even had to donate some of the clothes so that everything would fit in your closet."

"Ah, yes, I-I do remember... Oh! You mean te one with the Celtic knot?

"Is this supossed to be a C-Celtic kn-knot?"

"Yeah, it reminded me of you..."

 

"That is very sweet, daring." Tony could hear the small smile between the ragged breaths from the other side of the line. His own lungs burned with the effort to keep up with the fire in his body that threatened to explode.

"B-baby, are you close? he rasped.

"Ah- An- Antony... Yes. Mnn yes...!" Tony smiled. How could that man sound so damn sexy and cute at the same time?

"Come for me. Come, Loki."

A desperate keen sounded from the phone as if on cue, and rasped gasps followed. Tony couldn't hold back anymore, not with the image of a sexed out Loki sprawled out on the bedsheets, cheeks and lips flushed red... He came with a deep grunt, his hand never stopping until touch became almost painfull. He fell heavily against the back of the couch, panting erratically, waiting for the stars to stop their frantic dance across his vision.

"Lo?" He rasped. "You okay?" A content moan was his answer. Tony chuckled. "So... What color is your robe?"

 

THE END!


End file.
